TestWiki:Testing policy
Users are pretty much free to do anything they wish here, as long as their actions do not go against this policy. To help guide the community on which actions are specifically prohibited, this testing policy has been created. Please note that this policy is one of the few policies in place on this project, so please do your best to follow it. Requesting permissions Users are free to request any permission available for testing at TestWiki:Requests for permissions and use it for testing purposes. A list of available permissions is provided on the permissions request page itself. When requesting permissions, it may be necessary for you to provide information on other accounts you may hold on other projects, but that is not always required. As a rule of thumb, we aim to grant every user with whatever right they request. If there are any outstanding blocks on other projects within the network, you may be asked to address those before the testing rights are granted. If you already have a testing permission that is capable of granting rights to other users, feel free to grant yourself additional testing rights. Please note that you are also free to grant testing rights to other users, but only if they have requested it on wiki. However, if the request is controversial, we ask that you leave that request to a project manager. Blocking users Blocking is frequently done by administrators on live projects, so naturally we have it available for testing here! However, since TestWiki is itself a project, there will also be actual blocks in place here. All "real" administrative blocks here will be clearly labeled in the block summary and on the user's talk page to minimize confusion. We ask that users testing the block and unblock functions to ignore these real blocks and refrain from unblocking the blocked user. You are free to block and unblock yourself for testing purposes for whatever duration you desire. Feel free to change the block duration and reason and test any blocking capability that is offered. You are also free to block other users here, but please remember to unblock them once you're done testing. As a rule of thumb, please do not block other users for over 24 hours as a test. It is also recommended that you seek the permission of the other user, or at minimum, message them after you're done blocking/unblocking them to let them know about your tests. Users you can test on We have created a few user accounts for you to test on. These users are: *User:Example *User:Example2 *User:Example3 You are free to log into these user accounts. The password for these accounts is password. These accounts may be renamed, blocked, etc. at will. Please ensure that if you rename the user that you undo the rename (i.e. change the name back) once done. Editing and deleting pages Edit and delete away! Just please don't delete important pages like this one or the user and user talk pages of other users. Also, please do not delete your own user talk page in an attempt to clear messages. It's best to simply blank the content. Pages that should not be deleted as a test are marked with the pages not to test on category. Pages not to test on Pages that should not be tested on are placed in the pages not to test on category. As the name suggests, please don't test on these pages. Behavioral guidelines As always, please treat other users with respect. Harassment and other forms of intimidation are not allowed and should be reported to a project manager. Use common sense Using common sense is important on any project, but even more so here. Due to the nature of this project, it's very important that you use common sense when carrying out your tests. If you have any questions regarding this policy or the project in general, feel free to post in the community portal or join us on IRC at #testwiki on freenode. Category:Pages Not To Test On